


Through the years

by FairyDrink



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDrink/pseuds/FairyDrink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look into a moment long after the end of the manga (AU? Maybe?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the years

She felt his presence, deep inside the building, his power penetrating each stone of it even though dormant. She kept walking until she set down her purse on a sofa at the entrance. She ran her finger over the furniture and looked at the film of dust that had collected on her fingertip. She frowned; they would have to have a talk about cleaning duties.

She walked to the last room of the corridor and found him sitting in his throne. He opened his eyes lazily and spoke, his voice hoarse from lack of use. “You are back, Master.”

She huffed and stared into his red eyes through the dark room. “I think we are far past that title.”

Alucard chuckled and stood up, his impressive form covering the moonlight that had been coming through the window. Integra was sure that his attire had morphed as he came into full view. Oh, that vain vampire.

He lowered his face to hers almost menacingly and whispered, “I miss the blue of your eyes.”

It was her turn to chuckle. She remained in her position without flinching, only inches away from his skin. “Would you rather I modified them for your visual pleasure? How pointless.”

His expression changed into a half amused smiled and he sunk to his knees, resting his head against her belly. “How was London? How was my fledging?”

“Seras was alright. She is as good a commander as we had expected. She barely needed my presence.”

“Huh, so you were away all these decades just for leisure? I should be offended.”

She placed her hand on his hair. “Come on, this is not the time for petty accusations.We should hunt.”

He laughed against her body and looked up at her with a satisfied look on his face,

“And we shall.”

She smiled back at him, the red in her own eyes glowing a little deeper. “I am home, Count.”

“Welcome home, Countess.”

  



End file.
